Draco en Privet Drive
by Sampe
Summary: Secuela de Confidencias a media clase. Se puede leer tb por separado de la 1ª. Slash.


Vernon Dursley estaba contento. Ese mes había cobrado una paga extra, su esposa había decidido poner fin a la dieta familiar y su hijo al fin no estaba tan obeso. Es decir, debido al boxeo su obesidad se había vuelto puro músculo, así que no había de qué preocuparse. Era un día feliz. Estaba sentado tranquilamente en el sillón leyendo la bolsa, Petunia espiaba a los vecinos lista para denunciar cualquier acto sospechoso o simplemente cotillear y su hijito estaba arriba, con su reciente regalo de cumpleaños, una máquina extraña llamada PlayStation con la que le habían asegurado que el chico adquiriría más reflejos.

Nada podía alterar la paz y tranquilidad de aquel calurosos pero bonito día de verano.

Nada excepto…

DING DONG

El chico.

Vernon odiaba al chico. En el momento en que escuchó el timbre supo que su felicidad se había roto. Ese maldito huérfano Potter regresaba de nuevo a ocupar "su" casa con su odiosa presencia…

El señor Dursley suspiró y tiró el periódico con aprensión a un lado. No había ido a recogerle a la estación, esperando que con eso se diera por aludido y no volviera más a casa, pero al parecer no había bastado…

En fin. Sólo eran dos meses… dos tortuosos meses aguantando al chico de los Potter. Pero ya estaban acostumbrados. Sí. Sabían cómo tratar a un indeseable como él…a uno de …esa especie…después de todo…ya nada podía ser peor que tener a un mago de esos en casa…

Vernon abrió la puerta.

Y descubrió que sí que podía haber algo peor que tener a un mago en casa.

Y era tener a dos.

- Hola, tío. Este es Draco Malfoy. Creo que os llevareis muy bien. Él odia a los muggles tanto como tú odias a los magos y al igual que tú, me ha hecho la vida imposible hasta ahora. Quiero que tenga una buena estancia aquí. Bueno, yo me voy a mi cuarto, hasta luego.

Harry subió las escaleras dejando a un patidifuso y rojo Vernon delante de un asqueado y repelente Malfoy.

Sobraban las palabras.

"Maldito Potter, dejándome con un indeseable como éste" fue el único pensamiento que compartieron los dos.

- Ejem¿Cuál es mi habitación?- Malfoy rompió el silencio, claramente disgustado por lo que veía. Potter le había traído a una pocilga.

Tío Vernon meneó el bigote. Su cara empezaba a deformarse por la ira que crecía al ver a ese insolente…

-Supongo que tu habitación debe de estar en un lugar muy lejos de aquí… ¿En la cárcel municipal, tal vez?

Malfoy estuvo a punto de contestarle una barbaridad, pero se controló a tiempo y dijo:

-Muy amable, señor Dursley. Creo que no sabe con quién está hablando.

"insolente y tunante… yo le enseñaré"

-Fuera. Y llévate a ese amiguito tuyo de… AAAAHHHH. ¡Apártalo¡APÁRTALO!

Malfoy había cogido su lápiz para anotar algo en la agenda… y el hombre parecía estar aterrorizado con su presencia… ¿Por qué? Malfoy levantó una ceja mientras miraba al obeso hombre llevarse las manos a la cara para no ver el lápiz… claro que… a lo mejor el gordo no se había dado cuenta de que era un lápiz…

-¿El qué quiere que aparte¿Esto?- y movió el lápiz una vez más ante los ojos del otro.

-ARRRGGG.

"Es tonto… se piensa que es mi varita… hummm… si todos aquí son así, parece que podré sacar provecho…"

-Señor Dublet (Malfoy no se acordaba del apellido de Vernon). Sólo es un lápiz.

Vernon dejó de gritar. Resintió estúpido.

-ejemm… por supuesto que lo es.-dijo intentando aparentar dignidad.

"Ya, ya lo sabías… claro."

-Mi padre querrá saber que me tratan bien aquí. Él es un mago muy poderoso¿Sabe? Tiene a todo el ministerio en el bolsillo, y ahora estará en el castillo de verano, la mansión es demasiado agobiante en esta época…- Draco siguió soltando el rollo de toda su herencia familiar, pertenencias…

Vernon cada vez le escuchaba menos… ese chico hablaba… ¡Como un millonario¡Un millonario en su casa¡Dinero! Hizo lo que solía hacer con la gente de prestigio.

-Claro que era una broma, jovencito… Pasa, pasa… no podemos dejarte ahí tirado¿no? Deja tu maleta aquí, que Dudley la llevará.- Dursley era todo sonrisa y nada quedaba del hombre iracundo de antes. Si hubiera podido, se habría arrodillado y habría besado el aristocrático culo de su nuevo inquilino.- ¡Dudley!

Una mole humana bajó por las escaleras tambaleándose bajo su peso. Al final llegó hasta abajo y tras recuperar el aliento por el esfuerzo, preguntó.

-¿Sí?

-Dudley, este es… ¿Cómo era tu nombre, hijo?

-Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Dudley eructó. Malfoy le miró muy mal. Nunca le habían insultado tanto.

-Ejem… jejeje…este chico…- dijo Vernon con sonrisa histérica.- Dudley, lleva esta maleta.

-Ejem… y las de fuera- añadió Draco.

-¿Es que has traído más?

-Por supuesto, un Malfoy nunca viaja sin su ajuar completo.

Vernon se asomó por la puerta de entrada y vio una montaña de equipaje, baúles, una jaula con una lechuza, una escoba voladora… No era posible… ¡un verdadero millonario en su casa!

-Y Dudley, súbelo hasta tu habitación. Ahora es la de Draco. No queremos que se sienta incómodo… Es nuestro invitado.

-¿Qué? Pero papa…

-Creo que he olvidado mencionar, Dudley que es compañero de tu primo… del colegio…

Dudley tardó en darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba, pero cuando lo hizo, se llevó las manos a la rabadilla, y dejó caer la mandíbula…

-Por supuesto, Dudley, que tú también dormirás en un sitio especial… Creo que en la habitación tan espaciosa debajo de la escalera sigue habiendo una cama…

Draco estiró el cuello para ver a lo que se refería Vernon. Imposible. El gordo no cabría allí. Pero ese no era su problema. Así que dejó que lo resolvieran entre ellos y fue a buscar su nuevo cuarto.

Harry estaba deshaciendo su maleta. No sabía cómo se habrían llevado su tío y Draco, pero no había escuchado chillidos ni golpes, así que suponía que estaban bien. Dudaba que su tío dejara a Draco quedarse a dormir, así que debería bajar a ayudarle. Terminó de colgar la jaula de Hedwig y salió de la habitación… sólo para ver a su primo Dudley cargar con una montaña de equipaje a cuestas.

Harry levantó una ceja. Se le había pegado de Malfoy.

- Hey, Big D¿qué haces?

Dudley le miró asustado, después furioso y después asustado otra vez. Siguió su camino murmurando algo de que su compañero del colegio era el invitado de honor y que se quedaría en sus cuarto.

-¿Y tú?

-En… en tu antiguo cuarto…

-¿En la alacena¿Y cómo piensas meterte ahí?

Pero Dudley ya no le escuchaba, estaba dentro de su exhabitación, dejando los baúles.

Harry se rascó la cabeza y esperó en el marco de la puerta a que Dudley levase todo el equipaje de Malfoy. Tampoco le haría mal un poco de ejercicio.

Dudley terminó de dejar los trastos y bajó las escaleras.

Harry entró en el cuarto de Dudley, ahora de Malfoy.

Draco estaba echado en la espaciosa cama, mirando curioso a su alrededor. La habitación estaba llena de pósters pegados alas paredes en los que se veían hombres musculosos haciendo lucha libre, pegándose unos a otros y sudando. Harry vio divertido cómo Draco los miraba con cara de asco. También había un enorme saco de boxeo en el centro de la habitación y una estantería llena de copas, revistas, chocolatinas, guantes de boxeo y una televisión con la PlayStation.

Draco suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Con las manos a la espalda, paseo por la habitación. Cuando estuvo delante del saco de boxeo, de espaldas a Harry, ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Qué utilidad tiene esta cosa?

-Es para pegar golpes.

-… ¿Por qué alguien querría romperse la mano pegando golpes a este trasto?

-Para entrenarse. Es un saco de boxeo.

-¿ Qué?

¿Ves lo que hay en las paredes? Son todos muggles, campeones de boxeo. El boxeo es básicamente pegarse los unos a los otros hasta que el oponente se quede sin conocimiento, caiga fuera del ring o se rinda.

-… impresionante …

-Ya. Dudley es campeón juvenil en su colegio.

- ¿El muggle fofo que me ha subido las maletas¿ Y cómo puede pegar al saco sin darse al estómago?

-Años de práctica. Antes de que tuviera saco me usaba a mi.

Draco se giró enfadado y miró hacia su baúl.

-Creo que voy a echarle una maldición…

-No. Ahora estás en mi casa, Malfoy. Nada de magia. Lo prometiste. Si estás con los muggles, haz lo que los muggles.

Y dicho esto se giró hacia la puerta. Antes de irse, se paró.

- ¿Cómo has convencido a tío Vernon para que te dejara quedarte?

-Le dije la verdad, que soy un Malfoy.

-Ya. Así que cree que eres millonario.

-Y lo soy…- dijo Draco mientras salía por la puerta.

-Supongo que te habrás olvidado de mencionarle que estás en bancarrota…

-¿Para qué detenerse en semejante tontería?

Harry negó con la cabeza y bajó junto con él a comer.

Cuando llegaron abajo, el comedor estaba irreconocible. Habían puesto el mejor mantel con la mejor vajilla y los Dursley estaban vestidos elegantemente. Malfoy debía sentirse como en su casa. Y así era. Draco se sentó sin miramientos en la primera silla que vio y Harry fue a seguirle.

-No. Chico, tú trae los platos.

Harry miró a Vernon un tanto sorprendido, pero después recordó que era él quien solía traer, llevar y fregar los platos. Con vergüenza, miró a Draco, que se limitó a enarcar una ceja y encogerse de hombros.

-Tengo hambre.- dijo el rubio mirándole con superioridad.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y se fue a la cocina, pensando en cómo se vengaría después con Malfoy…si…cuando sus tíos se fueran de viaje y estuviesen solos…. ¡Le obligaría a usar los electrodomésticos! Harry sonrió mientras pensaba en cómo sería enseñar a Malfoy a usar la Thermomix. Cogió los platos y los llevó a la mesa.

Era una idea tentadora… quería ver al rubito en un aprieto, y reírse de él un rato… Pero para eso tendría que deshacerse de los Dursley. Hum… difícil problema. Indagó en sus bolsillos… y encontró algo que probablemente le serviría. Cuando nadie le miraba, metió las dos pastillas que llevaba en el bolsillo en el vaso de su primo quien sin darse cuenta se las tragó.

La reacción fue instantánea. Harry se alegraba de haberle dado ese dinero a los gemelos Weasley. Gracias a eso, Fred y George le enviaban muestras gratuitas de todos sus inventos, como esas pastillas.

Según lo que le contaron, debían hacer al que se las tragase que le crecieran las uñas… sin parar y a un ritmo desenfrenado.

Miró a su primo de reojo… puf, Dudley nunca se las cortaba demasiado.

-Y dime, Draco¿conoces el chiste del jugador de golf japonés?

Draco levantó una ceja ¿qué estupidez era aquella? Se lo quedó mirando y Vernon dedujo que era un "no", así que empezó a narrar el chiste.

-Me pasas el pan, cielito- dijo Petunia a Dudley.

Dudley alargó la mano y fue a coger la cesta del pan.

-Gracias, corazoncito, pero ya puedes dejarla…

-Si ya la he soltado- dijo Dudley sin dejar de mirar la tele.

Petunia ahogó un grito. La cesta del pan estaba atravesada por las uñas de su hijo, que ahora medían unos 30 cm de largo y estaban muy afiladas… ¡pero lo peor es que seguían creciendo! Petunia se levantó de un salto y a Vernon le molestó un poco que hubiese arruinado su chiste, pero se cayó al ver la escena. Las uñas seguían curvándose hacia el infinito.

Miró a Harry, quien apenas podía contener la sonrisa.

-tú. Ya hablaremos luego- Dijo señalándole, pero ni dijo nada más. Metió a los tres en el coche (a Dudley a duras penas, puesto que las uñas de los pies seguían el mismo trayecto que las de las manos y no andaba muy bien, por lo que tuvieron que meterle a empujones) y se fueron.

Malfoy miró a Harry.

-¿Es este es un día normal en esta casa?

-¿Es que no pasa lo mismo en la tuya?

- Ja, cuando te lleve, vas a aprender lo que es clase.

-¿Ah, sí?... pues lo que tú vas a aprender aquí es humildad.- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- ¿quieres comer, Draco?

Draco miró con sospecha a Harry, pero asintió.

Los ojos de harry brillaron.

-Muy bien – dijo el moreno- Entonces ven por aquí…

Draco, ya un poco temeroso, se levantó de la silla y siguió a harry hasta la cocina.

-Bien, de ahora en adelante no habrá más sirvientes, Malfoy. Ni muggles, ni magos, ni elfos, así que vas a aprender a hacerte la comida tú solito.

-¿Qué¡Ni hablar!

-Entonces pasarás hambre. He quitado de la nevera todo lo que sea comestible y que no necesite ser preparado y no tienes dinero muggle para comprar, así que…

Cogió a Draco de los hombros y le puso delante del frigorífico.

- Te presento a tu amigo número 1: Nevera. A ver, repite: ne-ve-ra

-Potter, esto es humillante…

-Más humillante va a ser si no logras comer un solo bocado, Malfoy..

-Mfff..Esta noche me las pagarás..- murmuró

-¿Qué¿Has dicho algo?

-No, nada…ne-ve-ra. Ya está. ¿Y qué es?

- Pues esto sirve para conservar los alimentos fresquitos listos para servir.

Harry abrió la nevera y le mostró su contenido. Como había quitado cualquier cosa que Draco se pudiera comer de inmediato, solo había zumo de naranja, agua, huevos y verduras mustias…

- Bien, abajo está el congelador, que, como su nombre indica, tiene las cosas congeladas…

También se lo enseñó. Después llevó a Draco aparte, delante de otro objeto, más pequeño.

- Esto se llama, amigo número 2: microondas. Aquí metes la comida para que se caliente..Mira, esta es la ruedecita con los minutos que quieres que se caliente..y cuando pasan, suelta un pitido…

-Con la varita se calienta más rápido…

-Nada de magia, Malfoy…- y se le llevó a rastras hasta el siguiente aparato- El amigo 3: el horno, Esto también sirve para calentar comida, pero para pasteles y cosas grandes.

Le llevó al siguiente.

-Número 4: esto se llama cocina. Aquí es donde se ponen los cacos y las sartenes llenas de agua, para cocer y freír los alimentos…y este, número 5: será tu mejor amigo…¡la Thermomix!

A Draco le daba miedo ese nombre.

-Harry…estoy hambriento…

-Espera, espera…mira y este es el número 6: el lavavajillas. Aquí metes los platos, cubiertos y vasos después de comer. Bien. ¿Comer? Um¿Qué quieres comer?

-Cualquier cosa.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?

-Pues…una ensalada, carne con patatas…esas cosas…

-Ahá. Bien. Pues nada, te pones el uniforme…

-¿Uniforme?

Harry asintió. Le puso un delantal rosa y le plantó en medio de la cocina mientras él se sentaba en una silla tomando limonada.

-Venga, empieza.

-Pero…yo…no sé

-Oh, vamos Malfoy. Has dicho ensalada¿no? Pues vamos, busca una lechuga fresca…. Tomates y esas cosas…fresco, fresco…¿dónde estará?

Draco le fulminó con la mirada y abrió la nevera. Sacó con manos temblorosas lo que le decía harry y lo puso en la mesa.

-Bien, ahora coge un cuchillo de ese cajón…eso es…y empieza a cortar la lechuga, los tomates, etc. Eso deberías saber hacerlo, en pociones eres el mejor cortando cosas…

Draco cortó de mala gana la comida. Cuando terminó, le miró.

-Bien, no creo que necesites mi ayuda más, ahora ya sabes, échale aceite, sal, y demás…y sírvete…después la carne: sácala de la nevera (ya la he descongelado), coges una sartén, le echas aceite, cuando salgan burbujitas, echa el filete. Después de que se haga por un lado, lo pones por el otro con una paleta y así hasta que este echo. Con las patatas haces lo mismo. Bueno, me voy a ver un rato la tele, luego te veo.

Y dejó a Draco sorprendido y solo en la cocina.

-Ha..Harry…

Draco tragó saliva, pero se puso manos a la obra. Buscó en los armarios y cajones algo que se llamara aceite y vinagre…y sal…encontró un bote en el que ponía aceite. Como no sabia cuanto echar, echó muy poco. Después buscó el vinagre…que era más marrón, pero al echarlo s ele fue la mano y casi vierte el frasco entero. Después con los dedos echó una pizca de sal y se lo llevó a la mesa.

Tenedor. Buscó un tenedor…ahí estaba. Pinchó la ensalada y se llevó a la boca un buen puñado.

Dos segundos después estaba llorando y tosiendo, buscando agua. En la nevera recordaba haber visto una jarra. La cogió e hizo ademán de llevársela ala boca al instante, pero pensó en los virus de los Dursley, así que buscó apresuradamente un vaso. Lo encontró, derramó el agua y bebió u bebió…

La ensalada quedaba descartada. Draco la tiró a la basura y odió a Harry por dejarle allí solo. Pues bien, no iba a pedirle ayuda. La carne la haría bien.

-¡Potter¿Dónde está la carne?

-¡Yo que sé!- Harry estaba viendo una película muy interesante y se había olvidado por completo de Malfoy.- ¡Busca en el lavaplatos, en la basura¡Déjame dormir!

-… - Malfoy abrió el lavaplatos. No había nada.- ¿Por qué? No está…..- miró en la basura. Tampoco. ¿Dónde estará? Miró en la nevera de nuevo. Había unos dudosos filetes con plástico.- ¡Potter¡¡¡Yo quiero carne de avestruz!

-pues anda que no eres exquisito tú ni nada, niño mimado… ¿Qué pasa, que no sabes comer otra cosa?

-No, yo quiero avestruz. ¿Es que no entiendes que mi linaje me asocia a estos gráciles seres?

Se oyeron las risas de Harry desde la cocina y un indignado Malfoy vio aparecer por la puerta la cabeza morena

-yo más bien diría que estás emparentado con los pavos… o con los gansos… no sé, tu timbre de voz es como… no sé, como el grácil graznido del buitre leonado. Buajajajajaj.

Pero Harry tuvo que parar de reír y se escondió detrás del marco de la puerta… porque Malfoy había sacado de la basura los restos de ensalada y se los había tirado. Un par de hojas de lechuga y varios tomates aparecieron sobre el normalmente inmaculado piso del salón que tía Petunia se afanaba en limpiar. Harry se imaginó la cara que pondrían sus tíos y se volvió a partir… a Malfoy le iban a calentar el culo, por la patada que le iban a dar para echarle de allí… Seguro que ni siquiera su fortuna contrarrestaría ese destrozo.

-¿Es esa la educación de un perfecto caballerito?- le preguntó Harry todavía detrás de la pared.

Malfoy cruzó la puerta y encaró al moreno. Su mirada era peligrosa.

-Quiero- un- FILETE-DE-AVEEEEEEEEEEEESTRUUUUUUUUUUUZZ.

Harry se fijó en sus ojos… parecía que iba en serio… no, en realidad parecía un maniático. ¡Un maniático peligroso¡Enfadado con él! Una voz en su cerebro dictó una orden: corre. Harry Huyó de allí. Mejor quedarse sin comer que morir a manos de un avestrófilo je, je… ya me invento palabras y todo

Como estaban encerrados en la casa, a Harry no le quedó más remedio que huir dando vueltas por el salón mientras agitaba los brazos desesperadamente e intentaba poner entre los dos todos los muebles que podía. Pero nunca subestimes a un Slytherin. Tras tropezar con el sofá, tirar la tele, romper varios cuadros… Draco se dio cuenta de que había que cambiar de táctica. De repente, se paró, se llevó las manos a la cara y se puso "a llorar". Harry no sabía que hacer, Draco lloraba de una forma extraña, pero como nunca le había oído llorar y pensaba que también era nuevo para el rubio, se acercó a él para consolarle. Había caído en la trampa.

Draco espió entre sus dedos hasta que tuvo a la presa a tiro. Cuando el animal no se daba de que se estaba cerrando una trampa tras él, se abalanzó sobre él y tumbándole boca abajo, se sentó sobre él

-Maldita serpiente ¡Suéltame, tramposo!

-jejejeje¿querías reírte de mí? No será este tu día, pequeño. ¡accio "Historia de la magia "!

¿Qué significaba eso¿Le iba a atizar con el libro Malfoy? Malfoy cogió el libro con una sonrisa que puso los pelos aún más de punta a Harry y lo abrió por la primera página. No sabía de qué iba el rubio, pero no le gustaba. Intentó librarse de él, pero era imposible, estaba bien inmovilizado.

-Ejem, ejem- Malfoy se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer- la magia desde tiempos inmemoriales…

-¡Venga ya¡Estás de coña!

-No interrumpas. Potter. O harás que me enfade aún más. Como iba diciendo… Ah, sí, la magia se remonta a…

Harry intentó taparse las orejas, pero ni siquiera podía mover los brazos. O no… ¡era el libro más largo de todos los que hubiera podido elegir el rubio! No cedería. Ni siquiera Malfoy podría aguantar más de dos minutos leyendo eso.

30 minutos más tarde.

-… Y por eso en la trifulca de los duendes contra los trasgos.

Harry miraba al vacío pensando en la inmensidad del universo, contando ovejitas (rojas, of course), intentando discernir el sexo de los ángeles… no podía seguir así… ya se cansaría. Tenía que aguantar…

Dos horas más tarde:

-… Y después de la quema de las brujas de Salem…

Harry tenía los ojos llorosos, y gemía… no, noooooo nonononnononoonoooooooooo.

-Malfoy, te lo suplico…

-¿qué dices potter? Ya has vuelto a interrumpir. ¡Empezaré tooodo desde el principio!

-NOOOOOO.

-Buajajajjaja… y, esto…¿qué pasa con mi filete de avestruz?

-lo que quieras¿no lo prefieres de elefante? Iremos dónde tú digas a conseguir lo mejor de lo mejor… todo para ti… pero…. PARA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ.

-Hum… eso está mejor. Vamos, tengo hambre. Ah, por cierto, me llevarás a cuestas¿vale?

Harry estaba horrorizado. ¿A cuestas¿Hasta el supermercado que además no sabía dónde estaba? Tendría que preguntar… ¿pero a quién? Tal vez a… humm… una venganza se iba formando en su mente. Intentó ocultar su sonrisa y con la voz más lastimosa que pudo respondió:

-Por supuesto. Lo que tú quieras.

Draco se encontraba en una habitación extraña. Sentado en un desgastado sofá de un color impreciso ya por el tiempo. Sin duda había sido horadado por los miles de culos de gatos que pululaban libremente por toda la casa. Miró a uno que había tenido la osadía encaramarse y sentarse a su lado con aires de grandeza. Malfoy levantó una ceja, comprobó que la vieja loca no estaba atenta a sus movimientos y cogió al animal del cuello.

Volvió a echar una ojeada a su taza, estaba llena de ¿té? Olía a rancio, como el sofá, como la vieja, como toda la casa… Unos pelos de gato flotaban en círculos dentro de su taza, y ya no lo dudó más. Hizo abrir la boca al infeliz bicho y sin más ceremonia vació el contenido de su taza por el gaznate de su presa. Luego, cuando el animal se lo tragó todo, le dio una patada en el culo. Los demás gatos ya no intentaban subirse al sofá.

Harry estaba inmerso en una batalla con la señora Fig., en cuya casa se encontraban, porque no acababa de entender el plano que la squib le había dibujado.

-Entonces, el supermercado…¿está aquí?- Harry señaló con un dedo un burragato difuso en el mapa que parecía un cubo deforme.

-No, no, te he dicho que eso no es. El supermercado está aquí.- la vieja señaló con una uña roñosa algún punto sin sentido del papel, en el que Harry no veía más que calles (líneas curvas). El moreno se mordió los labios.

-Ya. Hum. Y…¿cómo llegamos allí?

-Ya te lo he dicho¿eres tonto o qué? Vas por esta calle- señaló lo que Harry había confundido con un río- y al llegar a la fuente de las palomas- una mancha borrosa con…una especie de pico de pato- tuerces a la izquierda- señaló hacia la derecha- y encuentras la calle de las manzanas. Aquí subes hasta la avenida del perro- después de señalar un lío de rayas juntas el dedo de la vieja se paró en uno de los garabatos en el que aparecía, según ella un perro, según Harry…una rata, y siguió el recorrido.- Y al final, cuando llegas a la parada del autobús, tuerces a la derecha y allí está.

Harry tenía la boca abierta. La cerró de inmediato y se lamió los labios.

"¿Y si transformo a alguno de los gatos en avestruz? No creo que note la diferencia"

-Aha, oiga, señora Figg…. ¿Sabe si en ese supermercado hay carne de avestruz?

-¿Carne de qué?

-De avestruz

-Avestruz…. ¿Qué es eso?

-… Un ave, de…África que no vuela, con cabeza de buitre, negra…- lo decía bajito para que no lo oyera Malfoy….

La señora Fig. lo miraba extrañada.

Harry pestañeó y suspiró.

- Básicamente es una gallina deforme. Pero de dos metros.

-Oh. ¿Un serpeinet?

-No…. corre…mucho…

-¡Ah! Si, ya sé lo que me quieres decir.

Harry lo dudaba.

Esperó.

La señora Fig. lo miraba.

Harry pestañeó.

La señora Figg. Le seguía mirando.

Harry carraspeó.

La señora Fig. no se dio por aludida.

Harry resopló.

-Esto…¿y?

-¿Y qué?

-Que si hay

-Dónde

-En el supermercado

-¿Qué si hay qué?

-Avestruces.

-¿Qué es eso?

Definitivamente convertiría a la señora Figg en avestruz y se la comerían. A ella y a sus gatos transformados en huevos. Todos con su olor rancio y sus pelos por todas partes. Esto último hizo que Harry desestimara la idea.

Miró a Malfoy, que estaba sentado en el sillón como si nunca hubiera roto un plato. Los gatos se separaban de él de forma inquietante.

-¿Sigues teniendo hambre¿No quieres otra cosa?

-¡AVESTRUZ!

-P4n35uñyv3iout54ñg !

- ¿Qué dices, chico?

-Nada, nada. Bien, entonces…gracias por su ayuda, buscaremos el supermercado…por cierto¿es un supermercado grande o está escondido en algún callejón estrecho que no me haya dibujado en ese excelente mapa?

-Es un….hiper-no se que…

-Oh, entonces lo veremos seguro. Bien, gracias por todo, señora Figg. Nos vamos. ¡Draco¡Mueve el culo!

Draco se levantó de su cómodo y preciosos asiento y se dirigió hacia Harry. Cuando estuvieron en la escalera, el rubio se encaramó a la espalda del moreno.

"Mierda" a Harry se le había olvidado por completo que debía llevarlo a cuestas.

Bajó la escalera con mucho esfuerzo, tambaleándose…no ayudaba mucho que el rubio se moviera todo el rato, buscando una postura cómoda en su nuca y después del cuarto traspié, al final Malfoy debió pensar que no le apetecía desnucarse junto a Potter en una escalera vieja y empinada, dentro de una raquítica casa muggle con olor a rancio y se bajó de harry…. Hasta que llegaron al portal. Y se subió de nuevo.

-En serio, Draco…. ¿Es necesario ir así por toda la ciudad?

-Estoy cansado. Y has dicho que me llevarías.

-Pero así tardaremos más en llegar…¿no tienes tanta hambre?

-Podré aguantar.

-Bien. Pues no vamos al supermercado. Le diré a la señora Fig. que nos quedamos a cenar.

Draco se bajó instantáneamente.

Harry se frotó los hombros.

-¿No quieres? Es una pena…creo que aún guarda ese sabroso pastel…del año pasado…

-Basta, Potter. Llévame a ese maldito supermercado. ¿No te ha dado un mapa?

Harry asintió y sacó el "mapa" de su bolsillo.

Draco se acercó y miró el mapa.

-¿Dónde está al auténtico mapa?

-Lo tienes delante de tus narices.

-¿Te lo ha hecho un gato? (Draco pensaba que era la venganza del felino al que le había dado d beber el mejunje)

-Sí, su madre. Venga, hay que buscar…. La. La calle…¿qué narices pone aquí?

-Calle Pennsylvania.

-Vale. Pues vamos.

Y nuestros queridos protagonistas anduvieron en busca de la calle Pennsylvania hasta que llegaron a una calle abarrotada de tiendas (que no era la calle Pennsylvania) en la que el rubio se quedaba embobado viendo los escaparates y quería pasar a todos los establecimientos que veía.

-Pero Draco…si es una tienda de lencería- Harry intentaba en vano sujetar al rubio, que ya estaba pasando por la puerta.

-¿De qué? Es muy bonito todo…voy a comprar algo para mi padre…

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, le va a encantar y a Snape más. ver "Confidencias a media clase"

-Claro, claro… ¿quieres que te regale otro a ti?

Harry abrió la boca… ¿este tipo era un pervertido travesti o sólo un idiota? Si no fuera por los polvos de Hogwarts no sabia por qué estaba aguantándole en esos momentos.

-Yujuuuuuuu. ¡Harry mira esto!

Resignado, Harry miró.

-¿Para qué crees que sirve?- Draco sostenía un conjunto vaporoso y rosa.

Harry pensó que había acertado cuando mucho tiempo atrás le dijo al rubio que si se ponía vestiditos rosa. Quiso salir de allí, pero Draco le cogió del brazo y la puso el conjunto sobre la cabeza… Harry fue consciente de que las dependientas les miraban y se reían de ellos dos.

-hey, mira… hay probadores…

-NO.

-Pero si quieres uno, tendrás que probártelo antes…

-¡Tú eres tonto! Yo- no-quiero- lencería-FEMENINA.

Draco volvió a mirar el conjunto ¿femenina? Tonterías… estaba seguro de que le quedaría muy bien.

Que si, venga, métete ahí..- el rubio le empujó hacia el probador. Ninguna de las dependientas trató de detenerlos.

-Draco… ¿cómo crees que voy a rellenar el sujetador?

- ¿Ein¿Qué sujetador?

-¡Este, idiota!

Más risas fuera.

Estaban todas pegadas a la puerta.

Draco miraba extrañando la parte que Harry señalaba. Meneó la cabeza.

-Pero si no tienes que rellenarlo tu. Ya verás. A ver, señoritas…- Draco abrió la puerta y las dependientas que estaban con la oreja pegada casi se caen.- ¿Tienen relleno por aquí?

Harry no se podía creer su situación. Estaba en un probador en una tienda de lencería femenina con un pervertido rubio desnudándole y poniéndole un conjunto rosa de corpiño-sujetador con ligero, medias y tanga y relleno en los pechos…y se estaba dejando…

-Oye, aquí la niñita eres tú. ¡A mí déjame en paz!

Pero nadie parecía escucharle. Al contrario, las dependientas se habían unido activamente a la fiesta y ahora traían al rubio los conjuntos más provocativos y los más estrafalarios que encontraban.

-¿No le gusta este caballero?- decía una, enseñándole a Draco uno que negro de satén.

-Hum... no está mal... ese también lo probaremos.

Las dependientas les traían hasta saltos de cama. Harry pensó que eso era peor que oír la lectura completa de "historia de la magia".

Vamos a ver, él era el salvador del mundo mágico, no un pervertido con afán de travesti. Las dependientas habían puesto ahora música movidita para cachondearse más de Harry y le animaban a que desfilara con los conjuntos. Las mujeres que había allí para comprar se arremolinaron alrededor de los cambiadores, mientras que sus acompañantes masculinos salían de allí a toda costa... por si acaso.

-Oye, Harry... me parece que están esperando ansiosas tu numerito...- dijo Draco dentro del cambiador en el que se había metido con Harry. Harry le miró con muy mala cara.

-Si tanto lo quieres... ¿por qué no sales tú a dar el espectáculo?

-Es que... yo no tengo este cuerpecito tan mono...

Harry quiso pegarle, y se dirigió a él con esa intención, pero en ese momento, Draco giró el manillar de la puerta y Harry vio que al otro lado una manada de mujeres desesperadas se agolpaba para verle... ¡Incluso habían puesto una alfombra roja a modo de pasarela para que Harry pudiera desfilar!

-änimo, guapo.- Draco le dio una palmada en el trasero. Harry estaba petrificado. La música sonaba a todo volumen marcando un ritmo machacón. Harry no tendría alternativa, o desfilaba haciendo que esas se quedaran contentas o seguramente se lanzaría a por él.

Hizo lo que cualquiera en su lugar hubiera hecho. Puso el primer pie en la alfombra... y ando sobre ella, desfilando.

Las mujeres le gritaban cosas, le animaban y entre toda la multitud oyó a alguien que decía:

-¡Pero baila, hombre!

Harry sintió más pánico que en toda su vida y se quedó de piedra. El rubio que le miraba por detrás comprendió que iba a tener que hacer algo. Draco se acercó a él y cogiéndole por la espalda, empezó a moverse de manera muy sensual al ritmo de la música.

-¡Qué coño haces!- dijo Harry.

-salvarte el pellejo, calla y aprende.

Draco se quitó la camisa lentamente. Las mujeres gritaron. Él les tiró la prenda y ellas se pegaron por cogerla. Draco lo hacía tan bien que parecía que no hubiera hecho otra cosa en su vida. Cercaba a Harry y éste no tuvo otro remedio que reaccionar. ¿Querían espectáculo? Pues lo tendrían. Le siguió el juego a Malfoy y se acercó a él.

La lencería de Tiffany´s nunca había estado tan llena. Y no solo por las dependientas. Mujeres que normalmente no compraban allí estaban entrando a raudales por la puerta, simplemente para ver el espectáculo y muchas querían los modelitos que Harry llevaba. Pero lo mejor de todo, según Draco, era que les pagaban por ello. Y así era.

Harry cada vez se lo creía menos. Ni en sus sueños más extraños había soñado protagonizar una escena si... era como Full Monty pero en travesti y en una lencería. El moreno se movía al son de la música descaradamente, siguiendo el juego al rubio, porque no podía hacer otra cosa y poco a poco se quitaba los tirantes del sujetador que llevaba puesto. Draco, por su parte se contorneaba y exhibía su pecho desnudo mientras se desembarazaba del cinturón sensualmente y toqueteaba a Harry. Las señoras se sacaban billetes de libras del bolso y se los metían en la ropa; a Draco en los pantalones y a Harry en el corpiño.

Cuando el streeptease finalizó, el local estaba abarrotado, Draco bailaba solo con un tanga lleno de fajos de billetes y Harry... a Harry al final lo habían despelotado dos señoras incapaces de aguantarse y ahora estaba en los probadores, temblando y vistiéndose a toda prisa.

- Ha sido maravilloso¿verdad?- dijo Draco cuando se metió al probador junto a Harry. El moreno tenia los labios apretados y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Draco le ignoraba.

-Esta me la vas a pagar, Malfoy...

-Sí¿verdad? Yo también creo que deberíamos haber cobrado la entrada... bueno, todo no puede ser. Doscientas libras. No está mal... y nos han regalado los conjuntos que te has probado. – Le sonrió- En serio, estabas precioso.

Harry no le dirigió la palabra ni cuando salieron de la tienda. Las dependientas se despidieron de ellos efusivamente y les dieron vales descuento y regalos de Tiffany´s. Draco les sonreía exuberante,

Harry seguía andando por la calle hacia arriba, pensando qué haría para encontrar un maldito filete de avestruz... ¿tendría que atracar el zoo? Hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

Se paró.

- Mierda.

Dio la vuelta para empezar a buscar al rubio de nuevo. Miraba por los escaparates en busca de la melena plateada pero no lo encontraba. Pasó por pastelerías, tiendas de ropa, librerías... nada. Ni rastro del rubio.

"¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido?"

Harry intentó pensar como Malfoy... pero no lo consiguió. ¿Dónde se metería él si nunca hubiera estado en un sitio muggle? En lo que más le llamara la atención, claro... ¿y qué era lo que más llamaba la atención en ese sitio?

Oh, no.

No, por favor.

Que no se hubiera metido ahí.


End file.
